The present invention relates to managing media content, and, more particularly, to methods, systems, and computer program products for managing media content in a communication network.
Various electronic devices, such as Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), have been developed to help people manage their affairs. PDAs were originally designed to function primarily as personal organizers, but have evolved to be used in a variety of ways, such as a calculator, a clock, a calendar, a game, an Internet access device, an electronic mail device, a radio, an audio recorder, a video recorder, a camera, an address book, a phone, and/or a spreadsheet. Some such devices may be used by people to create audio memos to assist in managing tasks for themselves, their family, and/or friends. “Memory jogger” solutions have traditionally been designed for a single user. For example, devices with personal recorders or dictation functions may be used to record audio memos, but generally require the original device to retrieve the memo. Voice messaging systems may allow a caller to leave a message for missed called parties. A voice message must typically be delivered separately to each called party and the voice messages are generally managed by the receiver, not the sender. Moreover, voice messages are typically associated with the called party phone number, not an individual.